Every Breath You Take
by LOTRRanger
Summary: It was all because Severus Snape called her that one word... Now here he was, watching, just watching.
1. Every Breath You Take

_Ramblings With Ranger: So this little plot tribble has been bugging me for quite some time, and I finally got it out on paper. It only took be about an hour. This was meant to be a one-shot, not a drabble, but I just couldn't make it any longer. Inspired by 'Every Breath You Take' by Celtic Thunder. For the full impact, I humbly suggest finding the song on YouTube and listen to it. :) Merry Christmas, and sorry about the depressing drabble!_

Every Breath You Take

Severus Snape sat alone in a dark corner of Hogwarts' library, his book open before him. Severus had long since finished studying, however. Now, his full attention was given to the unknowing and unsuspecting Lily Evans, who sat near a lit window, talking quietly with one of her roommates. Severus sighed internally. Lily looked so beautiful. The sunlight shone bright on her head, her red hair shining. Her breathtaking emerald eyes were alight with animation. Her cheeks were flushed with pleasure. The culmination of these knocked the breath out of Severus. She seemed to become more beautiful with each passing day.

Not for the first time that day, Severus wished he had never called his only true friend that awful name. He hadn't even meant to; it had just slipped out. He now knew that he would regret that moment his entire life. That one word had led him to where he was now, silently watching the woman he loved. Severus couldn't take it anymore. He bolted up, hastily grabbed his books and stormed out the door, purposely avoiding Lily's eyes.

That night after supper, Severus quietly returned to the library to study for his OWL's. An hour into his studies, Severus rose to return a book to it's shelf. As he was carefully replacing the book, a spot of red caught his eyes. He turned to see _her_ with her head down on the nearby table; she appeared to be sleeping. The corner of Severus' mouth tugged up slightly. Severus knew Lily had been studying hard.

Severus stood there and watched, just watched. Lily's back rose and fell. Severus watched her breathe. He heard her whimper softly in her sleep and wished he could comfort her, maybe put an arm around her thin shoulders. Severus knew, however, that such a gesture would not be welcome.

The Slytherin withdrew into the shadows when Lily began to stir. It struck Severus that this always how it was going to be from then on. He would be Lily Evans' ever-present shadow. Every breath she took, every move she made, every single day, Severus Snape would see it. Every step she took, every word she uttered, every game she played, Severus Snape would see.

Severus wondered why Lily hadn't seen that she belonged with him. Severus wondered why Lily hadn't seen how much he loved her. Severus wondered why Lily refused to forgive him. Severus wondered why Lily refused to see how sorry he truly was. Severus wondered... Severus wondered a great many things. But he would just say there, in the shadows, watching.


	2. I Hate Christmas Parties

_Ramblings with Ranger: This drabble is based off of the Relient K song 'I Hate Christmas Parties'. I meant for it to be a one-shot, but, as you can see, it ended up as a drabble. Oh well. Since it has a similar theme to 'Every Breath You Take' I decided to add it as a chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Relient K. _

I Hate Christmas Parties

Severus couldn't take it any longer. He could not watch Lily Evans, _his _Lily Evans, flirting with _James Potter_, the insufferable, asinine, egregious James Potter. Now, Severus Snape had never been an enthusiastic patron of Christmas, but to see his Lily embarrassing and degrading herself on Christmas Eve seemed to make her deplorable actions even worse. _She could have been yours._ an annoying voice in Severus' head taunted.

"She _would_ have been mine." Severus whispered to himself in the shadows of the Great Hall. They had been friends since before they came to Hogwarts. They had remained friends until two years ago when Severus had thoughtless opened his mouth and fired off that abhorrent word.

Severus sulked back into the Slytherin Common Room, leaving the Christmas party, to sit in one of the uncomfortable leather chairs and stare into the blazing fire. He finally transferred his gaze to the elaborately decorated Christmas Tree and scowled.

Christmas had never been a popular holiday in his family, but he had always received at least one gift, and Lily had always given him something. This year, there was not a single present underneath the Christmas Tree that belonged to him. His mother, the one who had always sent the present, died before Term started, and Lily had not spoken to him for two years. No, Severus thought, there was one present that was his that year. A broken heart. He could almost picture it under the tree, wrapped in a cheerful box.

Severus did not look at when a second year bounced into the Common Room, took sight of Severus and offered him punch and cookies. Severus glared and the second year wisely made his escape. He turned his attention back to the fire. There was nothing to see under the tree, after all. Just a broken heart, and a stocking full of tears.


End file.
